The widespread adoption of portable computing devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers, has resulted in a corresponding increase in the amount and types of electronic content available to players. This includes the providing of augmented reality (AR) content, where a device can capture video content of a location and a computing device can render content such that it appears, at least as displayed on a screen of the device, that the content exists in that location. As the computing device moves, the view of the content can change accordingly, being rendered as if the content corresponds to an actual three-dimensional object being captured by the camera of the device at the appropriate location and angle. The development of content, such as AR content, in a three-dimensional virtual space can be difficult using conventional tools and applications, particularly when it comes to accurately positioning objects in that space.